Gevangen door duisternis
by RockFaerieX
Summary: [CH4!] Ze huilde niet. Niet voor hem. Hij zou al zijn fouten terugkrijgen. Alles wat hij haar had aangedaan. Alles wat hij haar had afgenomen. Hij was zo ver van haar verwijderd, dat hij de duistere glimlach die om haar lippen krulde niet meer kon zien...
1. Proloog

**Oke, het begin is gans vaag.. ik geef het toe... maar het vervolg wordt duidelijker **

**Enjoy o.O**

* * *

_Kom terug…_

Het enige wat ze kon denken. Waarom vertrok hij ook? Had hij niet gezegd dat hij haar nooit zou verlaten? Nooit zou bedriegen?

Ja, dat was hij. Degene waar ze alles voor had opgegeven. Degene die ze met heel haar ziel beminde. Degene die haar nu liet staan.

In de verte zag ze hem nog lopen. Aan de rand van de heuvel draaide hij zich nog even om. Zwaaide.

De zonsondergang zorgde er met haar laatste stralen voor dat er een gloed om hem heen hing. Een onaardse gloed, waarin hij een god leek.

Ze draaide haar hoofd weg. Ze wilde het niet zien.

Een traan vocht voor zijn vrijheid, maar ze knipperde hem weg. Ze huilde niet. Niet voor hem.

"_Harry_…" zei ze nog een laatste keer. Deze naam zou ze voorgoed wissen uit haar geheugen. Of toch niet. Hij moest boeten. Ja. Hij zou al zijn fouten terugkrijgen. Alles wat hij haar had aangedaan. Alles wat hij haar had afgenomen.

Ze zag hem nog een laatste keer omdraaien. Hij was zo ver van haar verwijderd, dat hij de duistere glimlach die om haar lippen krulde, niet meer kon zien.

Ze draaide zich om en liep naar binnen. Nooit meer. Nooit meer zou een man haar kwetsen. Ze liet het niet meer toe.

Een kat zat ineengedoken op de drempel van het landhuis. Het huis, dat ooit gebouwd was met de bedoeling liefde te bevatten. Ze hurkte neer en strekte haar arm uit naar de kat, die angstig wegschoot.

"Ben je bang van me?" Geen antwoord. Het antwoord was ja. Iedereen zou haar vrezen. En niemand zou het wagen haar nog te kwetsen. "Niemand…" mompelde ze zacht.


	2. The Prophecy

**Bedankt voor de reviews knuft Excuses voor het zo - laat - zijn, ik ben 3 keer aan het vervolg begonnen, en 3 keer liep toen de pc vast, omdat ik weer alles tegelijk aan het doen was. Anywayz, ik heb een stuk klaar voor jullie P**

**Enjoy! R&R..**

Het kletterende geluid van een met-kaviaar-en-zalm-bedekte-vork, die middenin zijn vlucht van porseleinen bord naar mond losgelaten werd en rakelings weer naar beneden viel.

"Hoe bedoel je: hij is weg?" Haar stem klonk bars en koud, maar de verbazing was duidelijk te horen. Joshua streek zijn gewaad plat en plukte kattenharen van zijn mouwen.

"Hij is weg," zei hij, zo kalm mogelijk. Iedereen wist wat er kon gebeuren als ze kwaad werd. Om een of andere reden, was hij een van de weinigen die het zich kon permitteren om haar zelfs tegen te spreken. Sommigen noemden het in-een-goed-blaadje-staan, anderen vonden het gewoon stoutmoedigheid.

"We vonden dit in zijn cel," hij haalde iets uit zijn zakken. "Volgens Mauro is het vervloekt, maar ik denk dat het gewoon… papier is…"

Zwijgend nam ze het aan en vouwde het open. Haar ogen werden groot, ze hapte onhoorbaar naar adem. "Je kan gaan…" zei ze zacht. Hij gaf haar een beleefde hoofdknik en verdween.

Haar ogen gleden over het briefje… In donkerrode inkt geschreven, sierlijk, stijlvol en beangstigend.

_Als wit kleurt en zwart bleekt, zal wat twee creëerden zal driemaal weerkeren_

_Wit verdwijnt als zwart zal heersen, zwart verdwijnt als wit zal heersen, drie keer drie zal haat wederkeren._

_Als wit kleurt en zwart bleekt, zal wat twee creëerden zal wederkeren…_

Hoe lang was het geleden dat ze deze woorden nog had gezien? Ze wist nog precies hoe het ging toen… Hoe hij haar probeerde duidelijk te maken dat hij weg moest. Voor zichzelf en voor haar. En ze wist nog exact hoe haar tranen minder werden, bij elke stap die hij van haar verwijderde. Ze voelde nog hoe haar haat groeide, terwijl hij zelf verder ging.

Mauro had inderdaad gelijk. Het was vervloekt. Zij was vervloekt. Iedereen. En… Harry. De schrik die door haar lichaam had gegierd toen ze de woorden las, was nu omgeslagen in een gevoel van genoegen. "Harry," zei ze zacht, alsof ze de naam proefde. "Je kan komen, Harry. Ik zal op je wachten."

Met deze woorden liet ze de eettafel voor wat die was, raapte de vork op en verdween door de grote, dubbele deur.

**-**

Ergens ver weg van het kasteel, zat een jongeman van ongeveer drieëntwintig in een verschrikkelijk stereotiep restaurant, inclusief romantische kaarsverlichting en lichte jazz muziek. Tegenover hem zat Yade Hiltenson gebiologeerd naar het menu te kijken, met haar blik op kreeftensoep, gevolgd door konijn, overgoten met een of andere buitengewoon dure en soeperige saus, vergezeld van een heleboel niks en mooie woorden.

Alsof ze voelde dat hij aan het staren was, keek ze op en glimlachte. Haar lippen waren vol en glanzend. Harry's zorgen werden weggespoeld, toen hij in haar warme ogen keek. Bruin met gele spikkeltjes. Hij was blij dat ze één avond weg konden, wat op zich eigenlijk al een wonder was. Wanneer moesten ze _niet _oppassen voor Dooddoeners? Wanneer moesten ze niet uitkijken voor ontploffingen, mysterieuze ontvoeringen, verdwijningen, instortingen of dergelijke ? Alsof ze wist waar hij aan dacht, zocht ze over het witte tafelkleed zijn hand en kneep er zachtjes in. Harry voelde zijn hart verwarmen. Had hij zich ooit zo met iemand verbonden gevoeld?

Het antwoord was ja… maar daar wilde hij het liefst nooit meer aan denken.

Toen Harry de ober zag aankomen, voelde hij een irritant getintel in zijn nek. Hij kon het wel uitschreeuwen: niet – nu ! Maar hij wist dat dat niks zou uitmaken, als hij nu opsprong en alle Dreuzels hier ging entertainen. "Yade… ik moet even…" Ze knikte. Ze wist het. En ze zou er als hij terugkwam over klagen. Maar het moest.

Hij verdween in een deur die de geweldige naam van Toilet had, en zocht daar zijn weg naar de mannen-wc. Met een lichte plop Verdwijnselde hij naar het hoofdkwartier, iets buiten Londen…


	3. Deadly Bridge

**Tadaah, nieuw stukje D Ik begin het stilaan irritant en moeilijk te vinden, dat ik nog steeds de naam van het hoofdpersonage niet heb gebruikt... xD Najah, veel plezier !**

**R&R please.**

-

"Wind jezelf niet zo op," zei Aislinn. Ze haakte een lok rood haar achter haar oren. Voor het eerst keek haar meesteres haar aan met een blik die het meest leek op die van onzekerheid en verwarring.

"Denk je dat het iets betekent?" vroeg ze met grote ogen. Aislinn dacht na, maar antwoordde niet. Een profetie kwam altijd uit. Ze keek haar aan. Hoe klein en kwetsbaar leek een van de meest gevreesde vrouwen ter wereld nu… Met een gebaar van medelijden en vriendschap omhelsde Aislinn haar.

"Of het iets betekent weet ik niet, maar als goed is, dan heb je er alleen maar voordeel van," pleitte ze.

Twee paar onzekere ogen keken haar aan, duidelijk niet onder de indruk. "En als het slecht is… ?"

"Dan komen we er samen door!" Een glimlach. Niet zomaar een glimlach, maar een die Aislinn al jaren niet meer gezien had. Een lach van toen ze nog samen lachten. Samen studeerden. Samen Sneep pestten. Samen huilden. En samen steeds maar opnieuw vertelden hoe geweldig hij was… Dat 'hij' elke week een ander iemand besloeg maakte niks uit.

"Dankje…" zei ze zacht. "Je bent… mijn beste vriendin. Ik wil je nooit meer kwijt!" Aislinn glunderde. Misschien kon ze haar beste vriendin terugbrengen naar deze wereld. Misschien kon ze haar weghalen uit het masker van Dark Empress.

-

"En _daarvoor _roep je me weg ? Ik had verdomme VRIJ!" Harry geloofde zijn oren niet.

"Je moet het begrijpen, Potter…" De blonde man voor hem speelde ongemakkelijk met zijn theelepeltje.

"Wát begrijpen! Ik had vrij! Ik roep jouw toch ook niet uit een diner met je vrouw weg omdat een collega toevallig niet komt opdagen!"

"Kalmeer, Potter! Dit is belangrijk!"

"Ik was nochtans ook met iets belangrijks bezig," zei Harry kregelig, maar zette zich tegenover Lucas Erikson.

"Goed, morgen begint een nieuwe invaller hier. We weten met aan zekerheid grenzende waarschijnlijkheid dat het om een spion gaat. Ik wil dat je hem opleidt, maar alleen in de ongevaarlijke dingen."

" 'Alleen in de ongevaarlijke dingen' ?" vroeg Harry, niet-begrijpend. Lucas knikte.

"Je kent het wel. Verdedigingsspreuken. Toegang tot het algemene hoofdkwartier. Neem hem of haar mee naar onbelangrijke vergaderingen."

"En dan…?"

"Je leidt hem drie weken op. Daarna zullen we wel weten of hij iets met Voldemort te maken heeft." Harry snoof. _Voldemort._ Wie dacht er nu nog aan Voldemort… Alsof alle aanslagen nog door hem gepleegd werden. Er waren echt wel meer heersers dan alleen Voldemort. Alleen wilde niemand dat even inzien. Lucas ging verder: "Intussen vertrouw je hem iets toe. Maakt niet uit wat. Iets onbelangrijks. Zorg dat het lijkt alsof je hem vertrouwt."

"Oke…" Harry zuchtte. Hij had één keer iemand moeten opleiden. Het was een ramp geworden. Hij stond op, stak zijn hand op bij wijze van groet en verdwijnselde buiten de deur.

Yade vond het inderdaad niet grappig. "Dáárom loop je weg in het midden van een etentje?" zei ze ongelovig.

"Het is niet alsof ik het wilde, ja?" bromde Harry, en ging zitten. Onderwijl lichtte hij Yade in over het nieuwe lid. Dat hij hem of haar moest opleiden, zogenaamd vertrouwen en dan zien of die hem naar Voldemort kon leiden.

"Het is dat het moet, anders bond ik je vast aan het bed," zei Yade nukkig. "Je scampi's zijn trouwens koud."

Yade rilde. Samen met Harry liep ze over de dijk van het strand. Verdwijnselen was gevaarlijk (je moest maar eens kans lopen om dán ontvoerd te worden door Dooddoeners… redeneerde de Orde. Ironie alom, vond Harry), dus gedroegen ze zich zo Dreuzel als maar kon, door een halfuur naar het appartement te lopen. Het had wel iets romantisch in zich…

Ze naderden de grote brug, die in het donker verlicht was door duizenden lichtjes, was een perfect beeld van Londen en hoe het in clichématige, romantische films weergegeven werd. Meestal stopte het koppel dan in het midden van de brug, om daarna minstens een halfuur bacteriën uit te wisselen naast een snelweg waar auto's tegen honderddertig kilometer per uur uitlaatgassen in je gezicht, haar en kleding bliezen.

Maar zover raakten ze niet eens. Toen ze op een punt tussen 'halverwege' en 'net begonnen' stonden, klonk er een luide knal, gevolgd door brokstukken, auto's en mensen die door de lucht vlogen. Yade gilde. Harry dook naar de grond en trok haar mee.

"Kom," fluisterde hij en trok haar moeizaam mee naar een plek die min of meer veilig was.

"We moeten iets doen!" riep Yade uit. Harry keek haar triest aan.

"We _kunnen _niks doen… het is te laat, Yade. Degenen die dood zouden gaan zijn nu al dood, en de rest wordt gered," hij wees op een hoop ambulances, die kris kras door de brokstukken geparkeerd stonden.

"Ze gaan dood…" Tranen liepen over haar wangen, Harry veegde ze weg met zijn hand. Ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder.

"Er is niets dat we kunnen doen," zei hij tegen haar zachte haar. Dit waren de regels van de Orde. Als Harry geen Schouwer, of dergelijke was, zou hij naar het midden van de brug toe gerend zijn en gevochten hebben tot hij er zélf aan ten onder ging. Maar als je bij de Orde zat, was je gebonden aan bepaalde redenen. En omdat Harry zo belangrijk was, mocht zeker hij niks doen wat zijn eigen gezondheid in gevaar kon brengen.

In zijn armen lag Yade half in slaap. "Ik weet dat jij hier achter zit, Niamh…" zei hij bijna onhoorbaar. "Ik zal je vinden… Je hebt het recht niet… Ik zal…"


	4. Mail

**Tadaah D Bedankt voor de reviews! Hier is hoofdstuk 4, ik heb er iets langer aan gewerkt, omdat ik de hoofdstukken in stukken wil kunnen posten ergens anders... Najah boeiend xD In dit hoofdstuk kom je DE naam trouwens te weten P**

**Enjoy! R&R )**

"Post! Post!"

Een opgewonden jongetje, niet ouder dan acht jaar, met een vrolijke blos van plezier op zijn wangen, rende de ontbijtzaal in. Lachend stopte hij voor de drie dames, om een brief aan de middelste, de voornaamste te overhandigen. Met een wuivend handgebaar bedankte ze hem. Hij boog op een vreselijk ouderwetse manier, zo diep dat de veer die hij voor de lol op zijn hoofd had weten vast te maken, de grond raakte.

Ze lachte, haar lach klonk door de stille ruimte. Grijnzend vertrok de jongen.

Aislinn bekeek haar meesteres. Haar vriendin. Ze had haar altijd gesteund, in wat ze deed. Altijd had ze achter haar gestaan. Als twee vriendinnen gingen ze van school af, kwamen ze in het kasteel terecht, verwierven roem binnen de muren van het kasteel… Maar toen sloeg ze om. Aislinn had nooit het hele verhaal te horen gekregen, maar ze wist genoeg om _hem _te kunnen doden, na alles wat hij haar vriendin had aangedaan.

Haar vriendin. Na een aantal jaar was er vrijwel niks meer over van het spontane meisje dat ooit haar vriendin was geweest. Tot gisteren. Tot de dag dat ze herinnerd werd aan het lot…

_Isolde H. du Coudray_, stond er op de perkamenten enveloppe. Haar fijne vingers scheurden de enveloppe open. Twee dikke stukken perkament vielen eruit.

_Isolde, _

_morgen kom ik naar Hilverson Castle. Je weet waarom. _

_Je bent te ver gegaan. Dit moet stoppen._

_Harry J. Potter_

Een spiertje in haar kaak verkrampte, maar verder liet ze geen enkele emotie los. Het vel perkament schoof ze door naar Aislinn. Die keek met grote ogen op.

"Wat ga je doen?" vroeg ze. "Ga je hem – "

"Nee, Ais, ik ga hem niet doden…" beantwoordde Isolde haar onuitgesproken vraag. Ze staarde naar buiten. Hij kwam naar hier. Hij wilde _haar_ doden. En de rest gevangen nemen. Hij wilde haar beschuldigen van alles. Hij wilde zichzelf gelukkig maken. Hij zou niet proberen alles te begrijpen.

Naast haar maakte Aislinn zich al een heel stappenplan meester. "…en dan duwen we de piano naar beneden!" Isolde grijnsde. Aislinn lachte schuldig.

"Wat staat er op het tweede stuk perkament?" vroeg Sybille, die net een croissant op had. Isolde haalde het zo begeerde briefje onder het andere uit.

_Als wit kleurt en zwart bleekt, zal wat twee creëerden driemaal wederkeren_

_Wit verdwijnt en zwart zal heersen, zwart verdwijnt en wit zal heersen, drie keer drie zal haat wederkeren._

_Als wit kleurt en zwart bleekt, zal wat twee creëerden wederkeren…_

Een glas viel op de grond. Grote en kleine stukken glas, met minuscule pareltjes sinaasappelsap lagen op de stenen vloer. Aislinn en Sybille bogen voorover: Isolde was flauwgevallen.

-

"Nee, nee en nog eens nee!"

"Maar schat! – "

"Als je nog één voet verzet, bind ik je vast aan ons bed! Je gaat niet!" Yade zwaaide dreigend naar de zware, houten beddenpoot. Harry zuchtte.

"Maar ik _moet _gaan" zei hij kleintjes. "Snap dat dan… dit gaat verder dan gewoon een slechterik opsporen…" Hoeveel verder, daar wilde hij niet aan denken. Nooit meer…

"Je _wil _haar terugzien, niet?" vroeg Yade scherp. Harry vloekte geluidloos. Die vriendin van hem had ook alles door.

"Waarom denk je dat?" vroeg hij luchtig, proberend de situatie te redden voor zover die te redden viel. Zijn blik was gefocust op een schilderij. De oude man op het doek snurkte lichtjes, zijn borst bewoog zacht op en neer. Harry kende de lange grijze baard uit de duizenden. Bij Perkamentus' dood had Harry dit schilderij van hem gekregen.

"Vrouwelijke intuïtie," zei Yade, op een toon van 'dit – is – nu – waarom – vrouwen – altijd – gelijk – hebben – en – leg – je – daar – nu – maar – gewoon – bij – neer'. Harry staarde haar aan. "Je mompelde deze nacht haar naam…" verklaarde Yade geïrriteerd.

"Oh…"

Hierna bleef het stil. In hun appartement hadden ze uitzicht op het haventje. Een tamelijk luxueus zeilschip voer uit. Harry dacht aan jaren geleden, toen zij nog met hem… Hij schudde die gedachte van zich af. Dat was verleden tijd. De vrouw waar hij destijds lief en leed mee deelde was weg, nam hij zichzelf voor. _Ik mag me niet zwak opstellen… ze bestaat niet meer… _

"Ik ga met je mee," onderbrak Yade zijn gedachtegangen. "Ik ga met je mee," herhaalde ze, toen Harry haar schaapachtig bleef aankijken.

"M – maar… je kan niet… je kan doodgaan!"

"Jij toch ook?" Harry begreep dat er niet met haar te praten viel. "Wat vind de Orde hier van?"

"De Orde _weet _hier niet van. En ze hoeven het ook niet te weten." De Orde… had hij ooit gedacht dat hij zo over de Orde zou denken ? Nee…

Sinds Perkamentus, Tops, Remus en Ron gesneuveld waren in een gevecht, had Dolleman de leiding genomen. Na een maand of minder, verdween die echter mysterieus. Een intussen vertrouwde Schouwer was aangesteld tot leider – omdat Harry met alle macht had geweigerd.

Bij de gedachte aan Ron kwam een krop in zijn keel. Ron… hij had zijn leven gegeven om dat van Harry te bewaren. En Harry zou zichzelf nooit vergeven voor dat offer.

Hij stond op. "Ik ga – "

" – en ik ga mee," zei Yade, voor hij zijn zin kon afmaken. Harry glimlachte. Yade zocht een paar spullen bijeen, waaronder een Geheime Kaart en een Duisterdetector van Dolleman. Samen liepen ze de trap af, Londen uit, de wijde omtrek in.

**(Ja, ik heb de profetie een beetje aangepast, omdat ik net een hoop fouten heb ontdekt xD)**


End file.
